Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic paper display device and a manufacturing method of the electronic paper display device.
Description of Related Art
In today's market full of a wide variety of consumer electronic products, electronic paper display devices have been utilized as display screens in small-sized billboards. An electronic ink (e-ink) layer of an electronic paper display device includes the main elements of an electrophoresis buffer and white and black charged particles doped in the electrophoresis buffer. The white and black charged particles are driven to be displaced by applying a voltage to the e-ink layer, so that each individual pixel displays a black, white or gray level. The electronic paper display device utilizes incident light (sunlight or indoor ambient light) that irradiates the e-ink layer to realize display. Therefore, the electronic paper display device needs no backlight, which reduces the power consumption of the electronic paper display device.
When an array process is performed on a small-sized electronic paper display device, line damage caused by static electricity in the panel of the electronic paper display device does not easily occur. Hence, the yield of the small-sized electronic paper display device is easily maintained. However, when an array process is performed on a large-sized electronic paper display device, line damage caused by static electricity in the panel of the electronic paper display device does easily occur, resulting in some pixel regions not being able to perform display. The cost of large-sized electronic paper display devices is high, and so repair to the line damage in the display region of the large-sized electronic paper display device may be attempted. When this is not possible, the yield of the electronic paper display device is reduced, and a product with a large area must be scrapped.